The Love Life of Zack & Cody!
by CourtneyPicett
Summary: This story is set on the S.S Tipton Ship,Zack and Cody were both 16 when they realized that they're developing feelings for each other then at the end of the story Zack will propose to Cody. Please Note: I don't own the Suite Life or the characters,this is just a fan-made-up story!


Chapter One - Telling You the Truth.  
It was a rainy day that night, when the lightening suddenly hit and Cody could see it through the little window in his and Woody's has a huge fear of lightening and he didn't experience something like this in a long time ever since he and his brother moved to the ship to complete and graduate high was shivering in his bed with fear, he suddenly couldn't take it anymore,Zack was the only one who protected him when they were younger,Zack was the only one that he was really close to, Zack was the only one who actually cared for him,he made his way to Zack's cabin.  
"Zack, open this door please Zack..."Standing there shivering in fear said Cody.  
Zack was really frightened of what might've happened to Cody, he made his way to the door very quickly jumping out of his bed worried!  
"Cody, what's wrong?...are you cold or something, you're shaking?"Zack said in a puzzled - worried face.  
"Zack...there's lightening outside and i'm...s-scared, i just wanted to come by and sleep on the other spare bed of yours, you always used to protect me when we were kids, but i still have a huge f-fe-ar of lightening"Said Cody shaking.  
"Oh sure..Codes c'mon in."Said Zack letting Cody enter and locking the door behind them.  
"Owh, i'm tired..."Said Cody as they went lying on the beds.  
Cody was suddenly crying.  
"Cody, buddy? what's wrong?"Zack said.  
"It's nothing Zack, it's nothing, i'm sorry to disturb you just go to sleep.."  
"I won't sleep if you don't tell me what's wrong...c'mon buddy...tell me now?"  
"Well...i me-e-an it's been pretty long ever since you know..."  
"Know what..Cody?"  
"Well ever since we cuddled and all that, i just don't have anyone who i can be with right now..."Cody said in tears.  
Zack thought to himself as he heard Cody say "Well...why doesn't he just tell me that he loves me...why? I love him to death and...well...he's my brother but i still do love him more than that, i know that this is wrong, but why doesn't it feel wrong then...? why does it always feel so...so right?"  
"Hey...look infront of you, look at me, i can cuddle?"Said Zack.  
"Oh Zacky, c'mon here!"Said Cody as he crawled right next to Zack.  
As soon as they held each other they just felt a feeling of...safety...love...more like couples love...not like brotherly love, soon enough their eyes meet and they stared at each other not breaking the eye-contact, they then pressed lips against each other and suddenly they pulled away.  
"I'm sorry" They both said at the same time,looking away from each other.  
"Look...Codester, it's alright...c'mon buddy just look at me.."Said Zack wanting to comfort Cody that it's alright "Cody, i have to be truthfull this time...and i just wanted to tell you this..."  
"Tell me what..Zack?"  
"Well...Cody"  
"Well...Zack?"  
"You see Cody..iv'e been developing...fe-e-lings f-or y-o-u for abou-t t-two years now..."  
"Feelings?"Cody's mouth-eyes opened wide enough.  
"Yes, Cody i love you more than a brother...i said it, i said it...there!"  
"Well...to be true, i love you too, why didn't you say something before Zack?"  
"Well...i was scared that you might not take it very well...Codes"  
"I Love you Zack and yeah...i don't feel like talking right now about how people will react because i honestly don't care..but i think it'd be better to keep our relationship as a secret, we have a deal...buddy?"Said Cody.  
"Deal,I love you Codes"  
"Oh...Zackery i love you more.."  
Soon they leaned for another very deep kiss, moaning out of pleasure.  
"I love you're taste...have you been sucking a lolipop Zack..?"Asked Cody.  
"Yeah...and you've been chewing on gum...more like mint, now c'mon..lets go to sleep babes.."Said Zack giggling.  
Soon they hugged and finally went to sleep in each other's arms.

Chapter Two - Everybody Knows.  
It was now in the afternoon whereas Zack and Cody came back into their cabin really exhausted after school, they have two huge things ahead of them for tonight, some science homework to solve and London's 18th birthday party to go to.  
"Zack...i'll do my science homework and take nap after that...you sleeping now?"Asked Cody.  
"Well...yeah, i'm seriously exhausted, if i don't go to sleep now then i don't think i will be able to go to the party...Codes"Said Zack making his way to lay on his bed.  
"Well...c'mon Zacky what about you're science homework?"  
"I can't do it, it'll take a miracle for me to do it as i'm tired..i'll just tell Miss Tutweiller to give me an F..why don't you do my homework for me if you love me...?"  
"Well..Zack iv'e been doing most of you're homeworks ever since we were 6...but if i do your homework now what do i get as a reward?"Said Cody smiling like a devil!  
"Um...you do my science homework for me and you're reward is sex...Codes.."Said Zack drifting of to sleep.  
"Uh-ha-ha...thank you Zacky..."  
Soon after a few minutes Cody was done with both their homeworks and finally had the chance to take a nap!  
It was now 6 o'clock at dusk and they had to wake up for the party.  
"Zack...wake up...babey?"Said Cody shaking Zack awake and giving him a gentle kiss.  
"Oh..god...harder Cody...faster.."Said Zack in his sleep.  
As that Cody looked weirdly into Zack's face...he knew what Zack was dreaming about..  
"I'm going in faster...and faster..."Played Cody along without doing an action.  
"Ah..iam-am about to...am about to burst..Stop Cody...owh..ye-ah oh god yeah.."Said Zack bursting under the blanket.  
Soon Zack realized that it was a dream,he woke up and sow Cody in his was so embarrased.  
"Oh, Cody...you...see i was dreaming about you cooking and mixing up you know...cake batter!" Said Zack akwardly.  
"Don't make something up cuz i don't mind...Zacky, I love you and i will show you that tonight after the party.."Said Cody devilishly.  
"I love you Cody"  
"I love you Zack more than you could ever know babey"  
They leaned over for a deep kiss.  
"Let's go change for London's party.."Said Cody.  
"Haha, i wonder...if Evana her dog will be there to eat frosting off of my face like last time.."Said Zack.  
"Believe it or not but i'll actually be jealous if that stupid dog does that...well...i'm gonna lick you before that dog.."Said Cody while changing.  
"Haha...taste me babe-ah!"  
Soon they were dressed and made their way to the party.  
"Wow..this place rocks the world!"Zack said.  
"Sure does...Here to dance?"Cody asked with a smile.  
"Ofcourse Coco.."Answered Zack as they held each others hands and went on the disco floor to dance.  
"Coco? where did that come from..babey?"Asked Cody with a smile as he leaned over to lay his head on Zack's shoulder.  
"Made it up...today.."  
Soon they were having a magical moment that they didn't even notice all the people around were staring, all they knew was that they were dancing and snogging.  
They soon realized that the music stopped.  
"Oh...the party is over..it went so quick right...Coco?"  
"Gosh..didn't realize the music was off...it was so quick"Said Cody.  
They made their way back to their cabin.  
"Actually, you told me what my reward will be for doing your science homework...Zacky, haha...don't think that i forgot."Remembered Cody.  
"Well...i won't think that because i want it, and because i'm doing this to show you some my...love..babes.."  
Zack grabbed Cody by his shirt and pushed him on the bed, laying down and giving him gentle kisses,they soon did a french kiss which turned Cody on!  
"I-I Can't take this anymore...i'm gonna explode! Oh Zack...ug-h-h yea-h-h.."Moaned out the words Cody as Zack was licking his stomach.  
"It's alright...Cody just relax you're body, let's make this slowly...and together and let's make it taste good...babey"Zack said as he was taking off his and Cody's clothes leaving them on with some boxers.  
They lost their virginity to each other, they've always loved each other more than anything in this whole entire they were having sex they felt the pleasure,love,saftey and much more, it's like they never actually wanted to stop.  
"Oh mu-h-h...this is the best night of my life...i love you Cody...U-h-h"Said Zack as they both finished off their orgasms, he went lying beside Cody moaning in pleasure!  
"Ow-h-h yah...mine too,I love you Zackery babey.."Said Cody in pleasure reaching to Zack for a kiss, they soon held each other and drifted of to sleep.

Chapter Three - I Love You More than you Marry Me?  
Zack have always been known for being romantic so today he decided that he's going to propose to Cody,Zack wished their mom was still alive however she died in a car set his iPhone alarm clock to vibrate to make sure that it only wakes him up but not Cody,as soon as it was 5:30 in the morning the alarm clock started to vibrate, and Zack woke up knowing that the gift shop has opened just right made his way to his cabinet,he decided to put on some black jeans and a white jacket as he rolled out the door.  
He then finally arrived to the gift shop which was very quiet and empty.  
"Hi, i'm looking for some gay engagment rings?"  
"Hi, well...we have plenty right over here..sir.."Said the shop lady.  
"Oh,well...can i please see that golden one with a round silver on it?"  
"Oh...sure...sure"Said the lady as she handed him the ring.  
"Wow...gorgeous...how much for it tho?"Asked Zack smiling.  
"That's $4710.00.."Answered the shop lady.  
"Well...that's good and i have the money for it..so i'll buy it please"  
The shop lady packed the ring nicely in a red leather square box, and handed it over to Zack.  
"Alright, thanks"Said Zack as he left the gifts shop.  
Finally, Zack arrived to their Cabin and hoped that Cody was still asleep,he really doesn't want to propose right away, but he also wants to prank Cody...He always loved pranking people, and for his engagment, he had to do it!  
He finally arrived safely with their engagment ring and placed it on top of the dresser,he then took some creamcheese and put it on Cody's hand while he was asleep and soon tickled him with a bird's feather under his nose, as that Cody reached his face with his dirty hands and rubbed the creamcheese all over his own then decided to wake him up to propose.  
"Codster...babey, wake up...babey.."Said Zack as he shaked Cody awake.  
"Oh,Zack...what do you want...i'm exhausted.."Said Cody sleeply as he noticed the creamcheese on him but didn't really bother to ask!  
"Okay,well...so you don't want to live with me the rest of you're life?"Answered Zack.  
"What?..."Said Cody with a loud voice as he sat up on his bed, surprised!  
Finally Zack grabbed Cody's hands and rolled him out of bed,Cody went ahead to the bathroom to brush his teeth,and to wash his Zack was waiting outside the bathroom nervously,  
finally Cody opened the toilet's door.  
"Babey..Zack what did you want?"Asked Cody as he sow Zack grabbing him by the hand and going down on his knees with a red box in his hand.  
"Cody Martin, I love you so more than anything in this world, will you marry me?"Asked Zack as he made eye-contact with Cody.  
"Yes..Yes Zack,I love you more.."Answered Cody in happy tears as Zack went ahead and placed the ring on Cody's left hand, ring finger.  
Soon Zack stood up and kissed Cody for a good 5 minutes, they were moaning out of pleasure happily.  
"I Love you Zackery Martin.."  
"I Love you Cody Martin..."  
They layed down on the bed planning for their wedding after 3 months when they'll graduate high school.


End file.
